In Which Moblit Learned His Lesson
by rcngshdws
Summary: When Moblit was asked to hand the paper to be signed by Lance Corporal Levi and he saw Petra walking toward the same direction, he knew he shouldn't have done a favor to her.


_a/n: based on an audio post by askdrunklevi on tumblr: post/94148858207 and thanks to Jacob (the Levi VA on that blog) for letting me write this._

* * *

"Okay, give me an hour. I'm pretty sure he can do it _fast_—"

"I can't believe we're talking about this."

"—I mean, that man is older than both of us but he has a lot of stamina. Huh. Maybe one hour won't do—"

"Pet—"

"What about one and a half hour? Are you sure your squad leader doesn't need this paper to be signed right away?"

"_Petra._"

And something in Moblit's voice made Petra stopped talking. He loved her like a little sister, but he was pretty sure he didn't need any information about how _Levi_ could do her fast.

He needed the paper to be signed by Levi. Right away. He knew something would go wrong when he spot her walking to the same direction.

"_I_ don't need any information about that—"

"Well, you were always there when I talked to Nifa."

"I wasn't listening."

"Liar. I knew you were, and told Squad Leader Hanji about it. I could see her grinning to me. I could imagine her telling Squad Leader Mike—"

"Not this again," he muttered. "I'm going to Corporal Levi's office now."

He had started walking when she snatched the paper from his hand.

"I'm going." She said.

He narrowed his eyes at her, thinking how long would it take for Hanji to notice. "Fine. I'll give you five minutes."

"Five minutes? I thought we'd agreed you'll give me an hour!"

"I never said yes. Seven minutes."

"Fifty-fife minutes."

"Fifteen minutes."

"Forty-five minutes."

"Twenty minutes."

"Forty minutes."

"Thirty minutes. Take it or you won't get laid."

She smiled at him—that satisfied smile when she finally got what she wanted. Moblit rubbed his eyes. He was tired. He just wanted the paper to be signed. He didn't ask for much.

It was already night but not too late. He didn't know the difference, though. Being an assistant to his Squad Leader made him realize that late-midnight is only late-midnight.

"But I'm coming there if you don't come out in thirty minutes and if Squad Leader Hanji is asking!"

She just gave him a smile. He sighed, wondering maybe he could get a sleep while waiting for her.

—

It wasn't even ten minutes when he heard Hanji looking for him.

"Moblit! There you are! Has the paper been signed or Levi is being grumpy again? Should we even ask Petra to give him the paper?"

Oh, the irony.

Their relationship was not that obvious. But there are people who had known Levi for a long time; including Moblit and Hanji. They still didn't know what Levi was thinking, but they clearly noticed the way he looked up whenever Petra's name was mentioned, when he called her, or when he said that Petra made his tea better than anyone else.

As for Petra, she had that look that made you telling her your secrets and know she wouldn't tell. She wouldn't, of course. Moblit had proven that, especially when she had a secret relationship with her captain.

He got up and walked to the office. He had said that he would come inside if Hanji was looking for him, right?

But he regretted it. He regretted knocking the door. He also regretted opening it when there was no answer.

He didn't want to give a thought to some details, but let's just say Levi didn't move from his chair at all, while Petra was on his lap. And that was it. Not to mention Levi's hands were on her… and they looked like they were about to eat each other.

"Moblit… what's happening in there? You look like you saw a ghost—oh." Hanji grew quiet. "Petra is there… isn't she?"

Moblit didn't know how his face looked like, but he could manage a nod. He'd rather not to think about what he just saw earlier. He shuddered at the thought of—okay, he should stop. And he needed to take a rest.

Hanji opened the door before Moblit could stop her—"Squad Leader! It's too dangerous there!"—but she was already inside. He watched her in horror as she noticed something on Levi's desk and picked it up carefully—clearly she avoided the couple in front of her.

"Come on." Hanji said as she waved the paper in her hand. "It's signed! Was it your idea to have Petra there? Good one! Now, we still have a lot of things to do, Moblit. Don't stand there. Why are you looking at me like that? Oh, I've walked in on them a few times I got used to that. Erwin has, too. Huh, they try so hard to pretend like nothing happens but _of course_ we know. Now, Moblit, we still have things to do. Come on."

—

"Where's the paper?" Levi asked.

"Who knows?" Petra answered, moaning as his mouth made a way down on her neck. "I've signed it anyway."

He stopped. "You have?"

"Yeah. Don't want to keep Moblit waiting."


End file.
